


Let The Deceased Be Our Witness (make me forget about my past)

by TeitoxAkashi



Series: KHR RarePair Week 2018 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Day 1: Storm Day [Body Disposal | Soulmate AU]Reborn was reminded of everything he hated; himself. (His mark on the shoulder stung.)





	Let The Deceased Be Our Witness (make me forget about my past)

 

Honestly, Reborn had not expect to be attacked. No, that's not it. He had expected to be attacked since he was-  _is_ \- the strongest hitman on earth after all. The price for his head must be a really big amount. Danger was constant. What he had not expect was to see a child, not older than ten, pointing a gun at him.

He had seen children in the slumps with lost innocent, had seen them wielding a gun in their still fragile hands. It wasn't uncommon although he rarely encounters them. (He deliberately avoids them as much as he could.) This child wasn't the first, and definitely wouldn't be the last.

And this child was trembling, but his eyes burned fire. He was obviously scared, but for whatever reason he was there among the group of assassins, he was ready to fight, even if the chance of him dying was very high.

He reminded Reborn of himself, when he was still young, never innocent nor naive.

He maintained his eyes on the child, hands still in the pocket of his trousers even though he was surrounded. His fedora was pulled down slightly, standing as straight as ever without showing a single weakness. The leader of the assassins was saying something, but he paid no attention to him. There was no need to although it enraged the leader. He could, after all, take him down in matters of seconds. (He had long saw every possible ways to end all of their lives,  _his own included in fact._ )

The kid knew very well that he was observing him with critical eyes, watching carefully. And Reborn had to give him his credits, his determination didn't falter.

Reborn was reminded of everything he hated;  _himself_. ( _His mark on the shoulder stung_.)

In a blur, the assassins attacked, probably because they realised that he wasn't listening and was provoked. He shifted an inch to the left, allowing a bullet to stream pass by his ear, unfased. Catching a punch with one hand, he swiped the legs off from one of the assassins that resorted to hand-to-hand combat, all the while pulling his gun out from the holster. He had left Leon in his apartment, the chameleon was having a day off from a small cold.

He pulled the man in and brought down his gun hard onto the back of his neck, knocking him out cold. Without pausing, he swerved around and started shooting the assassins with precise aim, one by one dropping like puppets with cut strings. It wasn't long before all of them were dead, or incapacitated. All except one. The child.

He turned back to the child, seeing horror in his eyes along with hatred and fear. His gun has lowered, although knowing fully he was still held at gunpoint by the child, blood ( _not his_ ) dripped down from his hand, shirt stained.

"S-stay back!" The child stuttered. Reborn said nothing but stared from his spot. Perhaps it was curiosity, or perhaps it was the urge to save(himselfthechild _hischildhood_ ), he took a step forward. 

It was probably a bad idea, because the child jumped and pulled the trigger. His aim was off, and the bullet embedded into his side. He jerked at that, but he stayed standing. The child paled when he continued his steps even though he was clearly shot. 

"N-no!" The child didn't shot again, he was frozen stiff in his place until Reborn was right up in front of him, grabbing the gun barrel. 

Reborn bent his knees until he was almost the height of the child, and pried away the gun almost too gently. The child's breathe hitched as tears ran down his chubby cheeks. He, with the hand that was clean from blood (but always tainted), covered the boy's eyes. He leaned closer and whispered into his ears.

" _Leave_." He backed away and the child immediately took off.

Reborn pulled his fedora down as he leaned against a wall, holding onto his sides as he sighed, mist forming. Inaudible footsteps resonated loudly in his ears in the alleyway. Gazing sideways as he smirked, albeit wryly at the man who had found him.

"You could've dodged." Hibari's voice was quiet, but sharp, stepping over the bodies. He ignored the blood on the ground and moved to Reborn who chuckled.

"Hm," He hummed. "I could, but I don't feel like it." The skylark raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "The little animal would make a fuss. It's annoying." He said as he pulled out his phone. Just as he was about to call Kusakabe for the clean-up team, Reborn grabbed him by his collar and shifted until he pinned the man onto the wall.

Hibari wasn't surprised by that. "Did the child bothered you that much?" It was more of a statement than a question. Reborn merely scoffed, not intended to answer.

"Shut up." Before Hibari could say another word, he kissed him on the lips harshly, swallowing all the noise from the younger man. He kissed him in urgent, as though that was his last kiss, kissed him as though tomorrow was never going to come. It was slightly desperate and forceful, but Hibari made no move to push him away.

Instead, he returned the kiss just as hard, with the same amount of passion, looping his arms around Reborn's neck as the other pulled him closer. His fingers brushed against the spot on Reborn's shoulder where the mark was, eliciting a shudder. At the same time, Reborn pressed his hand on Hibari's lower back, on the right where the same mark was, the younger humming into his mouth at that.

In the dark alley, where nothing but darkness rules, where not even light could touch, they kissed each other with equal wants and needs to drown out their sorrow. In the alley where no one but the deceased as their witness, they stripped their facade for each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really get into this one as I think I did.
> 
> It was a last minute decision to put the soulmark in. Probably because I felt as though it wasn't exactly body disposal? I don't know.
> 
> Guess the soulmark~ It's a single Red Spider Lily. It only has Japanese meaning from what I found, that is; death.
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
